Asustada
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Otra misión de la legión de reconocimiento ha terminado, al regresar con sus camaradas Jean encuentra a Sasha mal herida y decide llevarla junto con el, Jean, Connie y todos sus amigos se preocuparan mucho por ella, al ver que al despertar Sasha se encuentra muy lejos de estar bien. ACTUALIZADO 2 CAP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (aunque todos lo sepamos igual hay que decirlo): Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

"**Asustada"**

**Por: Sakurita Hiwatari**

Capitulo 1

- Hora de volver- murmuro Jean al ver como se elevaba en el cielo una estela de humo verde, eso solo significaba una cosa era el fin de otra misión, habían terminado a buena hora faltaba poco para el atardecer, tal vez en otras circunstancias se pensaría que viajar de noche era peligroso, pero considerando que los titanes se inactivaban al ponerse el sol haciendo el viaje de retorno mas seguro.

Lo hicimos bien – dijo mientras le acaricio la crin a su caballo – Te lo mereces, come un poco - le decía al equino mientras le daba un poco de heno que había guardado en su bolsillo, dio media vuelta no quiso acelerar el paso pues su caballo había corrido bastante y no quería cansarlo innecesariamente, lo cual le daba tiempo de ver el camino y cuidar sus espaldas.

Llego al final del claro y entro en una parte con arboles bastante altos y frondosos un buen lugar para un enfrentamiento, de hecho si se observaba con detenimiento se podía ver ramas rotas y rasguño en los arboles causados por los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, se bajo del caballo y fue caminando lentamente buscando con la mirada a algún camarada. Realmente no esperaba encontrar a nadie, pero aun así lo hacia, desde hacia varias misiones había tomado esa costumbre, lo hacia en memoria de Marco, estaba seguro que su amigo había fallecido por falta de ayuda, y si el podía hacer algo por alguno de sus compañeros herido, era su deber al menos intentarlo.

Casi siempre ya estaban muertos así que lo único que hacia era, tomar sus objetos personales junto a sus insignias, para poder llevársela a sus familiares, vio un charco de sangre y se preparo para lo peor, el escenario era realmente escalofriante, algunos miembros y restos de chaquetas ensangrentados, las pobres victimas eran irreconocibles, no podría decirse ni siquiera cuantos fueron. Cerró los ojos y elevo una plegaria por sus compañeros caídos.

Resignado y dispuesto a acelerar su paso, se acomodo para volver a montar su caballo, fue entonces cuando la vio , se quedo helado, ese cabello castaño, ese peinado característico, estaba boca abajo, parecía que había intentado arrastrarse por que tenia un brazo estirado como queriendo alcanzar algo.

- Sasha – más que un llamado fue un susurro, se acerco a ella, de todos los de la legión nunca esperaba encontrar a uno de sus compañeros de la tropa 104, no iba abandonar su cuerpo en el bosque, así le costara se la llevaría consigo.

Se acerco a ella, se agacho para poder revisarla, toco su mano y estaba tibia, incluso podía sentirla temblar ligeramente, ella no estaba muerta, estaba herida, respiro mas aliviado, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-Gracias a Dios, Chica patata, si que me has dado un susto – le dijo algo mas tranquilo mientras le retiraba el cabello de los ojos para poder verla mejor, al hacerlo se sorprendió, la muchacha tenia una mirada aterrada y lloraba, no hacia ningún ruido, simplemente las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos como ríos.

-¿Sasha? - pregunto preocupado, pero la chica no respondía solo lloraba, al ver que la muchacha no se encontraba nada bien Jean la tomo con delicadeza y la incorporo, la apoyo en un árbol cercano, busco entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo para secarle las lagrimas.

Reviso el lugar con la mirada, pudo notar que a la capa de su amiga le faltaba un trozo, era como si se la hubieran cortado, tenia magulladuras en el cuello, los cables de su equipo estaban rotos, un poco mas allá el trozo faltante de la capa manchado en lo que parecía ser sangre de uno de eso condenados titanes; no le costo mucho atar cabos suelto seguramente ella tenia intenciones de atacar al titán, este la atrapo sujetando su capa, en el forcejeo con la fuerza descomunal rompió los cables del equipo, en su intento de liberarse de su captor Sasha corto con una de su cuchillas su capa, cayendo desde una altura considerable.

Después de limpiar el rostro de la chica, la reviso para ver si no tenia alguna herida de gravedad, mentalmente se lamento por no haber hecho eso antes, si es que tenia una fractura al moverla podría agravarla, noto un ángulo extraño en su tobillo izquierdo, no estaba seguro si era una fractura o luxación, lo que era indudable es que no podría ponerse en pie y menos caminar, tendría que cargarla.

- Ya no llores Sasha, ya paso, es hora de volver con los chicos- le dijo mientras limpiaba algo de tierra y barro de la ropa de la muchacha, ella parecía ausente.

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, debía apresurarse a salir del bosque, tomo su pistola de bengalas y lanzo una señal para hacerles saber a sus compañeros que llevaba un herido, se acomodo para cargar a Sasha, suavemente acomodo uno de los brazos de la chica detrás de su cuelo, acomodo uno des brazos debajo del busto de la muchacha y el otro por debajo de las rodillas, cuando intento levantarla, esta se sobresalto, miro a todos lado como si no supiera donde estaba.

- Tranquila Sasha, soy Jean, voy a llevarte con el resto de los chicos, para volver al cuartel - Jean le hablo suavemente para no asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Jean? - contesto ella claramente desorientada y mirándolo confundida

- si, soy yo, tranquila, sujétate fuerte de mi cuello, para que pueda subirte mas fácilmente al caballo- le indico mientras la levantaba y la acomodaba en el lomo del caballo, contrario a lo que pensaba Sasha era muy ligera, no requirió mucho esfuerzo para cargarla

- gracias- su tono de voz era apagado - sujétate fuerte, para que pueda, montarme, pero no te preocupes, es lo menos que pudo hacer por una amiga- comento Jean mientras subía al caballo y se acomodaba detrás de ella, para poder sujetarla mejor mientras llevaba las riendas.

De repente el cielo se ilumino por otra bengala, sus camaradas le indicaban hacia que dirección debía dirigirse, para su fortuna no se encontraban muy lejos, Sasha recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jean, este le acaricio un poco el brazo, al poco tiempo sintió su camisa húmeda, la chica estaba llorando de nuevo.

- carajos, porque las mujeres lloran tanto, ucha me pone nervioso- pensó Jean

- Sasha, tranqui, quieres, se que duele, pero aguanta un poco, cuando lleguemos con los chicos hare que te revisen el tobillo y seguro te darán un calmante para que estés mejor- le comento Jean para tratar de distraerla un poco, realmente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser gentil y comprensivo con ella, para cosas como esta extrañaba a Marco el hubiera sabido que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, en otras circunstancias ya la hubiera mandado al carajo por ser tan llorona.

El cielo estaba despejado, y solo la luna iluminaba su camino, a lo lejos podía ver las luces de las lámparas del los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, pudo ver que una se acercaba hacia ellos, a toda prisa, pudo distinguir a Armin.

-Jean, ¿Con quien vienes? ¿Están bien?

- Armin, que alegría verte, encontré a Sasha, tiene el tobillo lastimado y esta algo aturdida

- Vi tu señal a hace algunas horas, calcule cuanto tiempo tardarías en llegar hasta aquí ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Por el momento no, solo espero llegar para que la atiendan y dormir un poco.

- El capitán dijo que descansemos unas tres horas, nos conviene mas viajar de noche, según los cálculos podremos regresar al cuartel a eso de las 7 de la mañana, por Sasha no te preocupes la comandante Hanji puede revisarla al llegar- le informo el pequeño rubio.

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio, como Armin había traído consigo una lámpara el viaje se hacia mas sencillo. Cuando llegaron al campamento, Reiner se les acerco ofreciéndoles ayuda, así que el se encargo de cargar a Sasha hasta la carpa de enfermería donde la sargento Hanji y algunos de sus ayudantes estaban brindando los primeros auxilios a los soldado que así lo necesitaban.

Mientras acomodaban a la muchacha en la camilla, Jean le explico a Hanji las circunstancias en la que la encontró, la sargento le agradeció la ayuda y le dijo q fuera a comer y a descansar mientras ella se hacia cargo.

.-o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.-

Es mi primer fic de SNK, ya tenia trabajos en Hetalia y Naruto, aun no estoy segura de que pareja va a ser principal si Conie x Saha (hacen bonita pareja, son el dúo dinámico) o Jean x Sasha (he leído fics de ellos y visto varias imágenes, se ven bien juntos, creo que puede funcionar), Acepto cualquier sugerencia, estoy abierta.

Esta idea me estaba rondando desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía que personajes usar, hasta que vi SNK y se me prendió el foco, Sasha es una chica muy linda y divertida, pero les tiene terror a los titanes eso podría serle perjudicial, le agarra un pánico. La idea parecía corta al principio, pero no quiero hacerla pesada y sacar todo de golpe, prefiero sacar caps. cortos y que sea más liviano.

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan (no desperdicio nada), esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para otro fic o cap., tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida. Gracias por leer.

Alégrame el día con un Review, no pierdes nada y yo gano con tu valiosa opinión


	2. Chapter 2

"**Asustada"**

**Por: Sakurita Hiwatari**

Capítulo 2

- Jean, ¿Es cierto que volviste con Sasha? - pregunto Connie con una clara nota de preocupación en la voz

- Si, la...ammg... traje con... ammg...migo - contesto

- Jean, por favor trata de hablar con la boca vacía - reprocho Armin

- Armin por favor, muero de hambre

-¿Como esta?

- Pues cuando las tripas rugen cualquier cosa es buena, no esta tan mal aunque he probado m...

- Caramba, no hablo de la comida, quiero saber cómo esta Sasha

- Entera, aunque tiene lastimado el tobillo, la comandante Hanji la está revisando ahora - contesto Jean muy a la ligera

- Gracias al cielo, me tenía preocupado, cuando nos reagrupamos y no la encontré me temí lo peor- comento Connie con un suspiro de alivio

- Pensé que era una chica más fuerte y resistente, pero no, es una llorica, se pasó todo el camino llorando, sé que un tobillo torcido duele horrores, pero supuse que tendría mas aguante.

- Gracias por traerla Jean, iré a verla- comento Connie mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a la enfermería

- Oye Connie espera, te acompaño- contesto Jean mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano los restos de comida

Caminaron juntos hasta, en silencio y a paso lento

- pareces fatigado, debiste quedarte a descansar un rato

- si un poco, pero también estoy preocupado por ella, no podría descansar tranquilo hasta saber cómo esta

- bien, ya llegamos - Dijo Connie, recorrió un poco la lona que servía de puerta de la carpa para asomar su cabeza - humm... No veo a ningún encargado ¿Que hacemos?

- Entremos, hace frio, no pienso esperar afuera

Entraron juntos a la enfermería, habían logrado acomodar en la pequeña carpa una mesita con su silla y dos camillas, Sasha dormía en una de ellas, sigilosamente se acercaron, pudieron notar que tenía el tobillo vendado y al moverse había hecho caer su manta a un costado

- Parece muy cansada – comento Connie mientras la contemplaba

- y ¿quién no? – dijo Jean mientras se agachaba un poco para recoger la manta

- Aja, los pesque infraganti ¿Que hacen caminando a estas horas?, las ordenes fueron claras, se les mando a dormir tenemos que levantarnos aún en la madrugada para viajar más seguros - dijo la comandante Hanji que al parecer acababa de entrar a la carpa mientras se acercaba a ellos luciendo una sonrisa picara

- Buenas noches comandante…es que nosotros vinimos…- Connie estaba nervioso y no sabía exactamente que decir

– No estábamos haciendo nada malo, Es nuestra amiga y veníamos a ver como se encontraba, como no encontramos a nadie entramos – comento jean apresuradamente.

-Bueno, ya está bien lo dejare pasar por ahora, Bien si quieren saber cómo está su amiga este es el lugar indicado después de todo, Tiene el tobillo lastimado no es tan serio pero requiere al menos 15 días de reposo, es doloroso y tuve que darle un calmante no creo que despierte en varias horas, Aun esta algo desorientada pero por lo demás está bien, ya podrán verla mañana, vayan a dormir de una vez

- Comandante ¿podemos? – Dijo Connie señalando la manta que Jean tenia entre las manos - ya sabe para que no se resfrié

- Ok, pero luego los quiero fuera de aquí

Ambos chicos corrieron en silencio por el campamento improvisado hacia sus carpas, en pocas horas debían retomar el camino a la ciudad, Connie se quitó las botas y se metió a su bolsa de dormir, cerró los ojos para descansar, soltó un suspiro aliviado, sabiendo que todos sus amigos habían regresado relativamente a salvo podría dormir aunque sea un rato.

El sonido de una trompeta anunciaba a todos que era hora de levantarse y alistarse para partir, tenían media hora para desarmar el campamento, entre quejas y protestas todos iban levantándose.

-Vamos Jean, levántate – Decía Armin mientras suavemente movía el hombro de su amigo

- Ay no, me dormí tarde, cinco minutos más – decía el rubio aun entre sueños

-Si no te levantas nos van a castigar por ser los últimos, Creo que los chicos de la carpa de Eren ya están comenzando a desarmar su carpa-

- No digas macanas Armin, ya me levanto y les gano en un dos por tres - contesto Jean mientras se sentaba y se tallaba un ojo. En unos minutos Jean ya tenía empacada su bolsa de dormir y se disponía a desarmas la carpa que compartía con sus compañeros; en menos de 15 minutos estaban acomodando las cosas en las carretas y caballos y dejarlos listos para partir.

Tanto Jean como Connie no dejaban de dirigir de rato en rato un mirada hacia la carpa de enfermería, vieron como sacaron la camilla con su amiga y la acomodaban en una carreta, Hanji les había dicho que dormiría un buen rato por el calmante que le había administrado, pero aun así les hubiera gustado verla despierta, ni modo tendrían que esperar unas horas más a que despertara y este tan alegre como siempre.

-o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.-

Por fin segundo capítulo arriba, aleluya, mil disculpas por la lentitud, fueron motivos de fuerza mayor.

Como salió? les gusto?; espero que sí, bien aún sigo en la duda si hacerlo Jean x Sasha, o Connie xSasha, acepto sugerencias, Ya apareció Connie, solo es cuestión de esperar que la bella durmiente despierte para complicar la situación, estoy leyendo mucho sobre el TEPT y me va salir algo muy bonito.

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan (no desperdicio nada), esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para otro fic o cap., tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida. Gracias por leer, mil gracias a los anónimos realmente aprecio su opinión.

Alégrame el día con un Review, no pierdes nada y yo gano con tu valiosa opinión


	3. Chapter 3

"**Asustada"**

**Por: Sakurita Hiwatari**

Capítulo 3

Era otra misión de reconocimiento, se habían levantado muy temprano en la mañana, el día anterior les habían asignado sus escuadrones, en el suyo había tres muchachos y dos señoritas contándose a sí misma, le hubiera gustado ver a un rostro familiar, pero al menos le tranquilizaba que todos eran mayores que ella y por lo tanto más experimentados.

- Hola soy Helen, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le saludo una muchacha pelirroja

- Sasha, un gusto –

- ¿Nerviosa?, no te preocupes nos va ir bien, es una misión simple, además los chicos tienen bastante experiencia y son muy hábiles en el manejo de…

- Oye Capullo, Mucha charla y poco movimiento, de una vez monten sus caballos – reclamo un chico alto delgado de cabello oscuro

- Fred, no seas así, estamos en eso – la muchacha se acomodó en la silla de montar – no le des mucha importancia Sasha, es odioso de nacimiento, no tiene remedio créeme

- pero aun así es TU odioso ¿no Helen?- comento otro muchacho de cabello rizado al lado de Fred, en tono gracioso

El sonido de la señal les indico que era hora de partir, se acomodaron bien en sus caballos y comenzaron a andar, el viaje fue callado hasta cruzar la puerta de la muralla una vez en campo abierto, a Helen se le ocurrió romper el silencio

- Creo que no conoces a los chicos, el más alto es Fred, el de ricitos es Alvin su mejor amigo y el de la izquierda es James pero le decimos Jimmy, todos somos compañeros de tropa somos los últimos que quedamos de la 99

-Helen ¿Por qué te dijo Capullo?

- Fred me dice así por mi peinado, tengo el cabello largo, así que lo trenzo y luego hago un moño, según él le recuerdan los capullos de rosas que había cerca a su casa, es su forma cariñosa de llamarme.

-Qué bonito, suena romántico-

- Pues es de las pocas cosas románticas que me ha dicho en cinco años de relación, estamos comprometidos – comento la muchacha mostrándole a Sasha la mano en las que llevaba un delicado anillo – Aunque es algo odioso, tiene sus momentos tiernos y dulces ¿y tú, tienes novio?

- eh No, todavía no –

- el rato menos pensado te toca, ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 15

- ves, justo la misma edad que yo tenía cuando comencé a enamorar con Fred, que te digo, seguro hay un chico echándote el ojo, o tal vez dos no me sorprendería eres muy bonita

- Gracias – contesto Sasha levemente sonrojada

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

- Chicas ¿Saben algo sobre Sasha? - pregunto Connie mientras se acomodaba en la mesa con la bandeja de su desayuno.

- Si, la llevaron a una habitación en el ala sur, tercera puerta a la izquierda – contesto Ymir

- Pobrecilla aún sigue dormida, ese calmante debe ser muy fuerte, espero cuando se despierte se sienta mucho mejor – comento Christa

- Conociéndola va a despertar con ganas de comerse una vaca entera – comento Mikasa mientras bebía un poco de su te

- Eso es seguro – dijo Connie mientras se reía por el comentario de la chica asiática.

Eren, Armin y Jean se acercaron a la mesa con sus respectivas bandejas, y se acomodaron para comer sus desayunos, a poco rato Hanji se les acerco

- Buenos días muchachos – saludo alegremente

- Buenos días Señora- contestaron al unisonó e intentando ponerse de pie

- No se molesten, sentados está bien, todos estamos cansados no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo- dijo mientras se sentaba en a la mesa junto a ellos – Bien chicos quería hablarles de su compañera Sasha

- ¿Esta grave? – pregunto Jean

- No se alarmen, solo se lastimo el tobillo, no es algo serio pero requiere reposo y cuidado, para recuperarse ella necesita al menos 15 días y por lo menos la primera semana quisiera que se levante lo menos posible de la cama. Necesito voluntarios para que la ayuden y la cuiden.

- es nuestra amiga la cuidaremos con gusto- comento Christa, con una sonrisa dulce y angelical típica de ella

- no se preocupe por eso nosotros nos organizaremos para atenderla, subcomandante Hanji– dijo Armin

- no saben cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, bien chicos los dejo desayunar, Armin confió en ti, sé que los organizaras de la mejor manera – Comento mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le pasaba a Armin una hoja con las recomendaciones.

Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille habitualmente después de la misiones debían ir a reunirse con el alto mando en Sina, así que no era de extrañarse que nombraran responsables para algunas tareas. Mientras comían Jean tomo la hoja y le dio un vistazo, eran recomendaciones básicas, llevarle la comida, ayudarla a levantarse si tenía necesidad de ello, ayudarla con el aseo personal, cambiarle las vendas, friccionar le con ungüento el tobillo y vigilar que no se ponga de pie principalmente.

Una vez que todos habían terminados sus desayunos Armin se dispuso a organizarlos para ello, pensó que sería más práctico nombrar un responsable por día, al escuchar eso Connie se ofreció como primer voluntario, alego que su amiga despertaría más hambrienta que nunca y corrió a llevarle el desayuno. Armin y los demás no objetaron nada al respecto y lo dejaron ir, después con calma le explicarían todo lo que habían quedado, de todas formas alguien debía llevarle el desayuno antes de que se enfrié.

Camino por el ala sur buscando la habitación que dijo Ymir, fue fácil encontrarla, con cuidado giro el pomo de la puerta, la cortinas un estaban cerradas así que la habitación aún estaba un poco oscura, dejo en el velador la bandeja y corrió un poco las cortinas, pudo notar que las chicas ya habían estado allí, habían dejado sobre una de las sillas ropa y artículos personales de Sasha, y sobre la cómoda un florero con flores recién cortadas, seguramente era un detalle de Christa.

La habitación se veía acogedora, una cama, una velador, una pequeña cómoda, un par de sillas y un baño privado, Connie nunca había entrado a la habitación de las chicas, pero sabía que era compartidas al igual que las de los varones, cuatro por pieza y los baños también eran comunes, solo los oficiales tenían habitaciones con baño privado. Seguramente el ala sur fue destinada para los heridos y enfermos a fin de darles un poco de bienestar y tranquilidad en su convalecencia.

Connie tomo la silla vacía y la acerco a la cama, quería despertar a su amiga para que desayune mientras estaba aún caliente, llevo su mano al hombro de la chica para tocarla suavemente, pero a escasos milímetros de hacerlo se arrepintió, llevo su mano derecha a sus labios beso suavemente las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio, luego con estos roso delicadamente la mejilla de su amiga.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí- susurro

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

La señal de humo les indico que un titán estaba cerca, según Jimmy debía medir unos 10 metros y se les acercaba rápidamente era poco menos de 200 metros los que los separaba, Fred era buen estratega y ya estaba planeando como emboscarlo y acabar con él , lo llevaron hacia la parte boscosa, tendrían más ventaja así.

-Alvin y Helen son veloces cabalgando, así que ellos serán los señuelos, dejaran que el titán se concentre en intentar atraparlos mientras el resto lo ataca desde las copas de los arboles- indico Fred

-Perfecto, vamos a jugar al gato y los ratones – comento tranquilo Alvin

- me parece arriesgado – comento Sasha

- el hecho de unirnos a la legión también, pero ya lo hemos hecho varias veces y nos ha funcionado muy bien, tenemos buena puntería y los chicos son muy agiles, todo irá bien no te preocupes- le comento de manera tranquilizadora Jimmy

- el titán se acerca, a sus posiciones- dijo Fred con tono autoritario

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

-Bueno creo, que así no habrá problemas, Sasha no requiere mucho cuidado, no debería ser difícil atenderle, sería más que todo hacerle compañía.

- Sí, creo que para no recargar trabajo a los demás, podríamos llevar algunas legumbres a su habitación y pelarlas allí mientras la acompañamos.- comento Christa

- Si mantenemos todo limpio y ordenado no debería haber problemas – opino Reiner, quien junto a Berthold se había unido al grupo

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

Habían acabado con un titán, Fred era el más hábil del grupo se había encargado de acabarlo, mientras Sasha y Jimmy le servían de apoyo y los otros creaban la distracción. No tuvieron no ni un minuto para descansar, un nuevo titán apareció a sus espaldas, el líder ordeno continuar con el mismo plan, no había tiempo suficiente para cambiarlo.

Este titán era más grande que el anterior poco más de 12 metros, fornido y de brazos más largos y de movimientos muy agiles

Jimmy intento darle con la cuchilla en su punto débil, pero el titán fue más rápido que él y se giró y lo atrapo

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

- No – grito Sasha que acababa de despertar sobresaltada

Connie la miro algo confundido, no la había besado aunque ganas no faltaban solo la había rozado con los dedos, no podría haberla asustado con eso, Sasha se veía asustada y desconcertada.

- Tranquila Sasha, soy Connie, solo quise despertarte para que desayunes, no fue mi intención darte un susto – intento calmar un poco a la chica, mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse

- ¿Dónde estamos, Connie? - pregunto la muchacha una vez que logro sentarse mientras miraba a su alrededor

- En una de las habitaciones del ala sur de cuartel, te trajeron aquí para que puedas estar más cómoda y te recuperes pronto, que descuidado, debes estar hambrienta - Se levantó para pasarle la bandeja del desayuno – Aun esta tibio, sírvete

- Gracias- le contesto mientras recibía la bandeja y la acomodaba sobre sus rodillas, luego se le quedo mirando, para después de un rato tomar un poco del te

A Connie le pareció raro en su amiga contemplar así la comida, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella, quiso preguntarle qué pasaba cuando levanto por fin la taza

-¿Te duele mucho e tobillo?

- ah – Sasha levanto la bandeja con una mano, para con la otra poder recorrer la manta y vio su tobillo izquierdo vendado, instintivamente lo toco con su mano libre- auch, si un poco, ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?

- Jean, te encontró y te trajo al campamento, la oficial Hanji se encargó de atenderte

- ah Jean – cerró los ojos y llevo la cabeza hacia atrás un rato – si creo recordarlo- volvió a acomodar su cabeza abrió los ojos, luego le devolvió la bandeja a Connie- gracias

- ¿no comerás más?- le preguntó extrañado

- ahora no tengo mucha hambre, lo hare después- le respondió mientras se recostaba y se acomodaba de costado

- segura, ¿te sientes bien?

- me duele un poco la cabeza, tal vez recostarme un rato me haga mejor

- Iré a buscar a la oficial Hanji para que te de algo – decía el muchacho mientras se levantaba de la silla

- no, solo quédate aquí, por favor- le rogo Sasha que había estirado un brazo para sujetarlo- ya se me pasara, es más por el cansancio

- está bien lo hare, descansa estaré aquí todo el tiempo, a tu lado- Connie acerco un poco su silla y le acaricio la mano, no podía juzgarla después de todo él también estaba cansado

-o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.-

Por fin Tercer capítulo arriba, Espero no llueva, mil disculpas por la tardanza, no saben cuánto les agradezco la fidelidad a todos mis lectores.

Por si acaso estoy situando esto temporalmente poco después del capítulo final de la primera temporada del anime, por eso aparece Reiner en el primer capítulo del fic, también Ymir y Berthold mantendrán relaciones habituales de compañerismo con los otros, por lo cual se ignora completamente el hecho de que estos chicos pueden transformarse en titanes y demás detalles que se revelen en el manga. (Puede que ya se hayan dado cuenta, pero no está de más la aclaración ^_^)

Como salió? les gusto?; espero que sí, Que les parece mi manejo de Flash back (me salió bien? opinen) , lo vi fundamental para entender a Sasha, y de alguna forma hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos, tal vez la interacción de ella con sus compañeros de la 104 fue muy poca en este cap., trate de darle más protagonismo, ya en el próximo cape tenderemos que le paso a su escuadrón. Aún no está decidido ConnieSasha o JeanSasha, sigo abierta a sujerencias

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan (no desperdicio nada), esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, Gracias por leer, mil gracias a los anónimos realmente aprecio su opinión. Ustedes alegran mi día.


End file.
